heroes_willfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild
About Guilds Ranks Guild Master If a guild master is absent from the game more than one week, leadership will be automatically transferred to an active player. Guild Elder Guild Elders can summon raids. Member No special privileges. Mercenary Enrolling Guild Mercenaries TODO Hiring Guild Mercenaries TODO Chapel TODO Raid Guild raids are about doing as much damage as you can to the boss in 1 minute and 30 seconds. Raid battles are split into five phases, and each phase consists of 10 health bars that you have to collectively wear down. Boss strategies can change between phases, so don't be surprised if your team does different amounts of damage depending on phase. Single Health Bar drops If you finish a boss' health bar, you will get a drop of various (minor) items. This only applies to the first health bar you clear, though, if you clear two or more in one attack you won't get any more drops. Phase Drops The more interesting loot drops when a phase ends. Phase drops are delivered to the guild stash, not to the player that finishes the phase. Queuing for Phase Drop loot You queue for phase drops by tapping the raid that drops the item you want, then "Request" on the bottom left. Then tap "Bidding" next to an item in the list on the right to queue for that item. The white number on the icon indicates how many guild members are currently queuing for that item. The yellow "in hand" text tells you how many of the item the guild has stashed. If you queue for an item that is "in hand", and nobody else is standing in line for it, then you'll receive it at the next loot delivery. Loot deliveries happen on the hour, every hour. So if you request the item some time between 10:00 and 11:00 it will be delivered to your inbox at 11:00. You can therefore only get one item per hour. If you queue for an item that the guild doesn't have in hand then you'll stand in line until the item drops, provided you are first in line, of course. You may also have to wait for your turn if there are others in line ahead of you. You can see the queue on the left after tapping an item, the player at the top is next in line. If you don't urgently need anything in particular you can queue for Necklace of Insight and Deadly Poison, these are not scrolls and can therefore be traded in Ann's Restaurant for Gold item pieces. I don't include Almighty Earrings (which are also not scrolls) in this tip because they are too useful to be traded away, and the queue is usually a mile long.Tip by AzakaZero Whenever you get an item you'll be removed from the queue and you can immediately enter a queue again. You can switch between items at any time but you'll lose your place in the current queue if you do so. Bosses Ostia Game suggested Heroes: Rath, Genome, Potes (Potes is not available on the EU server as of 2016-05-09) Rath and Genome should definitely be on your Guild Raid team, both hit insanely hard. In fact, on level 80 they out-damage all the level 90 heroes I currently have. (those being Richen, Emma, Lilith, Karin, Windy, Cherry, Sally, Ethan, Luna, Natalie, Jedy Cat and Skull)Opinion by AzakaZero Ostia doesn't hit very hard so you should aim at being able to do this fight without a healer, making room for another damage dealer. Oculus Game suggested Heroes: Lysterine, Garmel, Valdus The game suggests Garmel but my tests don't show him affecting the outcome much. His damage contribution is low and the other heroes' damage don't go up with him in the team. I don't have Lysterine or Valdus so I haven't run any tests with them.Opinion by AzakaZero Oculus has higher defense than Ostia but is also a rather weak-hitting boss, you should be able to survive this battle as well without a healer dragging you down.